More than what they thought
by Mrs.Quincy25
Summary: One night some consequences. Read and findout!
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and hard to see but she still managed to pick up her green cock tail dress off the floor and head for the bathroom quietly . She avoided making any noise so she wouldn't wake **him **up. After she finished changing she grabbed her purse from the floor and left through the door into the dark.

Chloe's Pov

It had been a year ago that I had almost made the biggest mistake in my life. Which was almost marrying Jimmy Olsen and now I fell like I actually made the biggest mistake of my life. Sleeping with Oliver Queen was not in my plans. Now what do I do? She kept asking herself.

She stepped out her car into the coldness of the night and headed for her apartment at the talon. It was 3am by the time Chloe stepped inside and placed her things down. All she could do was think about what had just happened and eventually fell asleep.

(A month later)

"Hey Cuz." Lois greeted Chloe stepping through the door. While Chloe was out the bathroom.

"Hey Lo."

"I have a little bombshell to tell you." Lois blurted out unexpectedly.

"What is it Lois?" Asked a worried looking Chloe.

"Well remember how me and Clark have been together for about a year now."

"Yea." Curiosity growing.

"Well at least take a shot at guessing it."

"Yea I got nothing." She replied with a smirk.

"I'm……….pregnant." Lois said hesitant about Chloe's coming reaction.

"…………Wow." Was all Chloe manage to say.

"What no hug no congrats."

"Yea of course _Chloe reached out and hugged her_ but I thought Clark couldn't have kids."

"Apparently smallville forgot the part where I'm not just any women."

"True." Chloe managed to say before she felt the urge to hurl again and ran inside the bathroom.

"Chloe you Okay?" Lois stood up and asked.

"Chloe." She repeated.

* * *

I know its short!!!!!!

Reviews encouraged!!!!! Love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry if it took me long to post the new chapter.

Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

"Yea I'm alright. I've just been having nausea and dizzy spells a lot lately." Chloe replied from the restroom.

"I know how you feel I've been the same for two months now." As lois finished the sentence it hit her like a bucket of freezing water.

"Chloe how long have you been feeling like that?"

"For a month now." She shouted from the restroom

"Chloe what if your pregnant too." Asked Lois.

Chloe opened the door and rushed toward Lois.

"Lois what if I am." Anxiety dripping from her voice.

"Have you……..you know?" Lois asked a bit disgusted about even asking such a thing.

It wasn't her business but they had to know, she had to know so she could beat up the daddy to be.

As Lois finished asking Chloe's mind went back to that passionate night with Oliver.

"Could it be?" Chloe asked out loud.

"What? What could it be?" The curiosity killing Lois.

"Lois there is an extremely large possibility that am pregnant and I know whose the father."

"Who?"

"Why didn't I think about it before? I just assumed I was late a month because of all the stress." Chloe said thinking out loud completely ignoring Lois.

"Would you for get about that for a second and just tell me whose the dad."

"you won't believe it?"

"Just spill it already!!!!!!"

"Oliver." Chloe replied bluntly.

"……………..Wow right back at ya. You guys together woah."

"No we kinda just messed around." Chloe answered guilty looking "You don't still have feelings for him do you?"

"Of course not Chlo. It may be hard to believe but I actually love Clark more than I ever thought possible. So what are you going to do?"

"I can't hide it forever so I'll have to tell him."

During the time that she finished the sentence Clark appeared at the door.

"Can't hide what?" Clark questioned.

"Smallville it's called knocking. You may powers but would it kill ya to knock not all of us have powers you know."

"But Chloe does have power." Clark replied innocently

"That's beside the point."

"Sorry honey. But what can't you hide forever Chloe?" Worried he kept insisting.

There was a silence. All Lois could do was stare at Chloe. While Clark was eyeing them both.

"He's going to find out sooner or later." Lois pointed out.

"Clark, Lois isn't the only one pregnant.............I am too." Chloe revealed nervous about his reaction.

* * *

I love to read what you think so I encourage you to please review!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!! Sorry i took so long to post i was just so busy but hopefully i won't be that busy anymore :)

Well lets get on with the show!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Congratulation. I'm guessing you and Jimmy got back together." Clark assumed with a smile on his face.

"Not exactly."

"Yeah not exactly being the understatement of the year."

"LOIS!!!" Chloe warned

"What!!!"

"So if Jimmy isn't the father, than who is?"

"Oliver………Oliver Queen." Chloe revealed.

"And he doesn't know. But your going to tell him." Clark responded not at all shocked at the news. He was the only one that knew Oliver's true feelings for Chloe but was sworn to secrecy.

"Yea I guess I have to."

"But do you want to?" asked Clark knowing that she wasn't that happy about telling him.

"No. What I want to do is run far away and never come back."

"But you can't deny your child a father, Oliver has the right to know that he's going to be a father." He lectured.

"Clark. I think I know that I don't need lecturing at this moment! Please." Chloe roared "I'm sorry Clark I just shouldn't be in this situation."

"But you are." Clark replied looking guilty for even speaking again.

As Clark said that Chloe cell phone rang. When she picked it up from the coffee table the caller Id showed none other than the person she dreaded facing the most Oliver Queen.

"It's him. What should I do?" Chloe asked with fear written across her face. Instantly Lois shoved Clark aside.

"You should answer it first of all. But don't tell him just yet."

"I don't think I can tell him." She pressed down on the talk button.

"Hey."

Hey Chloe how are you?"

"I'm doing great." She lied "So what can I help you with?"

"Well I'm back from my business trip and was wondering if we can have dinner so we can talk about what happened between us."

"Yeah. I think that would be a good idea."

"Tomorrow at seven my place."

"Yea see you then."

"Great see you then bye."

"Bye."

After she hung up all she could do was look up at Lois and Clark.

"Tomorrow at seven his place?" Asked Clark.

"Yeah."

"Are you even going to tell him?" Asked Lois.

"I have to."

"Shouldn't we make sure you are indeed pregnant first." Lois pointed out.

"If you want Chloe we can take you to the hospital."

"I actually think I would like to know if I really am pregnant come on there is no time to waste."

**At the Metropolis hospital**

" Miss Sullivan?" Asked the nurse as she entered the waiting room.

"Yes that would be me." replied Chloe as she stood.

"Thank you for waiting, here are your test results." The nurse stated giving her the envelope.

"No thank you. Lois would you read it for me." Chloe suggested.

"Fine." She opened the sealed envelope and read the documents Lois didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"Congrats Chloe, Ollie really hit a homerun." Lois smiled.

"Lois!!!" Clark exclaimed.

"Well how did you want me to say it." Lois nagged back.

"It's okay Clark. I didn't really think I wasn't."

"So you going to tell him cuz?"

"Yeah, he has the right to know." She decided looking at Clark.

* * *

Well what did you think?????????? This is the part i tell you to review!!!!!!!! and please do it keeps me writing. Love to hear what you think and any suggestions you guys might have so please review!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!!!!!!!!! Sorry about the delay it seems i caught writers block LoL and didn't know how to write this chapter i think i could have done better but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So enough chit chat...........Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**

**Chloe's Pov**

At night Chloe crawled into bed hours passed but she couldn't sleep. She couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby with none other than billionaire playboy Oliver Queen. She didn't regret what they had done. Chloe was determined to make the baby feel like it wasn't a mistake. Because she wasn't going to lay here and pretend she hadn't fallen head over heels for Oliver. But it was Oliver she was talking about. He probably has a list of women throwing themselves at him. He wasn't going to notice a girl like her. Yeah they had wonderful sex. But that day they were both frustrated and needed an outlet. Chloe was not going to beg him to raise the child with her. She hoped he didn't think she would stay here for. Yeah Lois and Clark but she could always visit. She wasn't going to lie to her child either he/she would know that Oliver was their father. Chloe decided it was best left alone till tomorrow.

It was six and Chloe was sitting In front of the mirror. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. How am I going to tell him. I'm not blunt like Lois. But I'm going o have to tell him no matter what one way or the other he going to have to know. It's time to go oh wow I feel dizzy she still grabbed her purse and phone and headed for the car that he had sent to pick her up.

**At the clock tower**

When she reached the penthouse and opened the elevator he was there waiting for her in one of his elegant tuxes. She hoped she look okay in her dark jeans white tank top and tweed jacket. He escorted her to the center of the room where there was a beautiful table setup with candles and roses in the middle of the table.

"The dinner is for you." Oliver told Chloe she stood there in awe thinking wow 1 point for dad 0 points for mom.

"Thanks."

"We need to talk about what happened the other night."

"Yeah more than you know." She said muttering the last part.

"Chloe I want you to know that I didn't regret what we did and I still don't regret it."

"Me neither." She replied softly.

"I want there to be something more than friendship between us."

"I don't know Oliver. You're my boss, we work together and what about not having a weakness and all."

"Chloe I've realized that I'm with you more than with any other person. You know more about me than any other person. You know the dangers about being around any of us. But your always still there right beside all of us helping the world making it a better place. I don't know any other person as perfect as you to share my life with." "But what did you want to talk about."

"For what I have to say I rather we move to the sofa. So you can have a seat." She replied trying as hard as possible not to show how nervous she was.

"Chloe, what is it?"

"Just sit."

"I'm perfectly fine standing up."

"Fine…………_she thought she should just come out with it_…..Welcome to fatherhood." Chloe managed with a weak smile.

But Oliver was confused till his eyes landed on Chloe's hands which were on her stomach.

He fell back landing on the sofa.

"Your telling me were going to be parents."

Chloe only nodded.

* * *

Sorry it wasn't a long chapter but as i said before i didn't know how to go about writing this chapter!!!!!! But i hope you guys liked it!!!!!! Please review i'm open to criticism and suggestions!!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!! Next update is this weekend it's going to be funny.


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't abandoned this fic it's just school has been a headache and something always comes up when i'm about to upload.

So here it is.

* * *

"Oh wow I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah……"

"When did you find out?" He asked still in shock.

"Well Lois came and it's a girl thing."

"So Lois knows?" Oliver asked afraid.

"Yeah but don't worry it seems Lois is pregnant too." She grinned.

"Wow both of you. But I thought Clark couldn't have kids."

"We all thought so too. But apparently he can."

"You know your going to have to move in." Oliver stated getting right to the point.

"Oliver……"

"Chloe am not taking no for an answer."

"Oliver I have a life to live." she replied with a weak smile knowing very well that he was determined to get what he wanted.

"But now we have a child to think about."

"Oliver I don't need your help. Yes we had sex, yes I ended up pregnant but you can go back to dating your supermodels I can take care of myself." she was also determined not to have him so close because it was dangerous on her emotions.

"Chloe I'll say it again and as much times as you need, I don't regret what we did and I'm not taking no for an answer." He stared at her with determination written all over his face. Oliver knew what he wanted and what he wanted was standing right in front of him trying to run away.

As Chloe was about to reply the boys came in.

"Didn't I tell you guy's I had a date." Oliver asked rhetorically.

"Yeah. But you see we got bored." Answered Bart knowing fully well that Oliver didn't want an answer.

"I can't deny you guy's do have perfect timing." Oliver admitted with Sarcasm. Yet he continued. "Boys me and Chloe have something to tell you." The guys were more worried than confused thinking they had another mission.

"Chloe would you do me the honor of telling them." Oliver added he asked her because he still couldn't grasp that he was going to be a father.

"Boys me and Oliver are having a baby." They didn't know who to look at in more shock of course Bart eye were locked on Chloe.

"Why Chloe?" Whined Bart.

"It just sort of happened." Chloe replied with a small smile.

"Congratulations, a child is always a blessing." Victor congratulated.

"I agree." A.C nodded.

"Why him?" Bart kept whining.

"BART!!!" A.C and Victor scolded in unison Oliver was just amused.

"Why is all I'm asking?"

"Dude, you were never even an option so give it a rest." A.C patted Bart on the shoulder.

"Shut up tuna fish." Bart replied. While the others just laughed.

"Chloe you sleeping here in the guest room tonight tomorrow me and the guys will move your things here."

"Oliver."

"No buts, ands or ifs."

**In the morning**

"Boys grab everything and put it in the guest room." Oliver told A.C and Victor.

"Guys I can bring some of the suit cases in." Chloe expressed rather amused.

"Sorry mamacita but now your a mommy to be and your having none other than the bosses kid. so you know the routine chloelicious."

"I think it's time to drop the flirting Impulse." Victor commented.

"No can do. you never know if chloelicious ends up without a papa for the baby."

"NEVER!!" Shouted Oliver from the guest room.

"Told you." A.C answered

"You didn't say anything fishboy."

"But i thought it."

"Guys i don't think i'll ever get rid of him." Chloe complained rather loud so a certain someone could hear.

"And your right. You will never get rid of me." Oliver replied walking towards her and planting a kiss on her covered stomach.

"Oliver. What did I tell you about that?" Chloe protested hating how good it made her feel.

"Sorry i couldn't resist."

"Can I kiss it too. So she/he could get to know it's Uncle Bart."

"NO!!" oliver and Chloe snapped in unison.

"Remind me to tell the baby how crazy her Uncle Bart is."

"HEY!!" Bart protested.

"Shes right." The others pointed out.

"I resent that."

* * *

Plz review and tell me what you think!!! Hopefully i will be uploading sooner:)


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter six a bit small but it should do. Thank for all the wonderful reviews i will try to make the chapters a little longer. But please bare with me. Well enjoy!!!!

* * *

"Don't you guys have bad guys to bust?" Chloe asked fully knowing that they did.

"Yeah we do. I just wanted all your belongings here first so it would be easier." "Clark should be here any minute so we can leave."

"Actually I think there here already." Bart mentioned everyone being able to hear Lois arguing with Clark through the elevator.

"I'm just saying I don't want our kid to have a weird name." Lois argued.

"Lois why are you worried, we still have some months left."

"Fine have it your way but this conversation isn't over mister." Lois argued as the elevator door opened.

"Can someone deal with her." Clark as he began as he got out the elevator.

"SMALLVILLE!!"

"Your Lucky Oliver you don't have to deal with this yet." Clark whispered to Oliver. "You do know right?" Clark asked worried Chloe might not have told him.

"Yes I know." Oliver replied grinning.

"Hey I'm farther along than Chloe." Lois pointed out.

"Yeah I haven't caught up to her yet. Sorry." Chloe smiled.

"Well you guys should get going I'll get everything ready on this end." Chloe continued.

**Hours later**

Chloe was assisting the boys over the intercom.

"Oliver you have four guards coming towards you." Chloe instructed.

"Victor your almost to the control room."

"A.C you have two guards coming up on your tail." Chloe continued while Lois returned from the kitchen to sit beside her.

"So has Oliver popped the question." Lois inquired.

"What question would that be?"

"Chloe……. You know what question."

"No really I don't."

"Has Oliver proposed geez these boys are getting to your head Chloe."

"No he hasn't and why would he." Chloe replied totally not phased by the question.

"Oliver Queen what is taking you so long to ask a simple question like will you marry me?"

Lois shouted over her intercom which she picked up from the table.

"Ouch Lois I think I just lost my eardrum." Bart complained.

"Yeah honey were all connected through the intercom remember."

"I do and I'm still waiting for an answer Oliver." She kept barking.

"why don't you try convincing your beautiful cousin to say yes first." Oliver answered smoothly.

"Chloe." Lois whispered.

"Can we not talk about this through the intercom with everyone listening it's a conversation me and Oliver should have."

"I agree." Clark mentioned.

"Fine I'll leave the subject alone." Lois replied.

"Oliver I think my work here is done you guys can finish the rest. I'm going to get Lois and take her home the doctor said she should rest."

"That's fine Clark. Were done here anyway. We got the information needed so Chloe can work her magic."

* * *

Please Review!!!!! Open to ideas don't be shy let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!!! so sorry i haven't updated in what must feel like forever but i got a little sidetrack. The ending is almost near!!!!!

So i hope your still reading!!! Enjoy

* * *

"Were back." Shouted Bart as they opened the door.

"Yeah what he said." A.C commented

"Hey you guys." responded Chloe

"hey you I brought some stuff back with me." Oliver began as he took out the boxes from the elevator.

"What's this?"

"A stroller."

"A green stroller." Chloe nodded in agreement.

Yeah since I bought Lois and Clark the red one."

"You know color coordination and all that." Bart commented passing right through them reaching for sandwich.

"Oliver you didn't have to buy anything."

"So I guess this would be a bad time to show you the crib."

"Oliver it wasn't necessary." Chloe emphasized.

"Why wouldn't I buy something for the beautiful mother of my child?" He grinned.

"Because I don't know if this is permanent." Chloe replied

"Chloe the baby is as much mine as it is yours." Oliver argued.

The guys had front row seats to the argument but none of them stayed. They all knew better than to stay knowing they would be dragged into the argument.

"We could always share custody." She pointed out.

"I'm not going to share custody. Chloe I don't regret what we did. I want this to work. I have fallen for you in a way that I thought was not possible. Why can't you see that? Why do you deny what you feel? Because I know for a fact you didn't regret what we did either." He stared at her deeply " Chloe what are you so clearly afraid off."

"I don't look like one of your Super models." She murmured

"Why would you even think that?"

"Oh right because I don't know your usually out with models." Chloe replied not at all sarcastic.

"But I've fallen for you Chloe I don't have eye's for anyone else but you I love you."

"Fine you win for now." She replied

"Chloe….." Oliver Called out as she retreated.

"Me and the boy's are leaving in the morning for another mission we'll be back late so don't wait up." He grinned.

Hours later

It was late but she had the strange sensation of going to check up on him. She crept to the door and opened it as slow and silent as she could. She went in and stood above Oliver's sleeping body. She didn't get to see him when they got back from there mission in the evening. So she just wanted to check on him. She admitted that he was handsome even in his sleep. Just as she was about to leave something grabbed her elbow.

"Oliver!!!" Chloe shrieked

"Stay here with me." He urged.

"But Oliver."

"Promise we won't do anything." he assured her. "I just missed you a lot today." he explained while pulling her down to the bed slowly. "Why did you come anyway?"

"I just wanted to check up on you." Chloe answered as laid down beside him.

"I'm glad you did." Oliver replied with his mega watt smile.

"Oliver, what are we going to do?" Chloe asked.

"I love you, Chloe and that's all I really know."

"….. _she hesitated but knew the answer. The answer she had to admit to herself. She had decided it was better to take a risk then not no the potential outcome at all. _I love you too." She turned and kissed him. She moaned as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back.

"Then it's settled." Oliver got up and grabbed a box from his night stand walked to Chloe's spot on the bed and knelt down on one knee. " Chloe Sullivan will you marry me?"

Chloe stood up and replied with a kiss that quickly deepened and ended up with them in bed .

"So how are we going to brake it to Bart?" Chloe ask with a grin on her face.

"I think he'll be okay if we manage to find him a girl."

* * *

Let me know what you think!!!!!! Review


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, sorry i took so long with this story but i had a major writers block that i don't think i have truly recovered from lolz this is my last chapter its not long but i had it already written so please don't hate me for how long i is my gift to you guys Happy Holidays! Thanks for all the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

"You guys are getting married." Bart shrieked with a hand placed on his heart.

"About time." A.C smirked

"Congrats."Victor smiled

"YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Bart repeated with a shocked face

"Don't worry Bart I made sure to get you a girl." Oliver smiled.

"Oh, okay it may not be chloelicious but I'm surprisingly okay with that."

"Great , now we don't have to hear you whine anymore." A.C commented.

"Hey! I resent that."

"Now to call Lois with the news." Chloe smiled.

Years later

Chloe Woke up to the sound of children laughing. She turned to her right and found it empty. She stood up and headed towards the bathroom after putting on her pink robe she walked to the living room. Where she was met with hugs.

"Good morning mom." Greeted her 5 year old Orrick.

"Morning mommy." Her 3 year old Chelsea repeated.

"Morning where's your daddy?" Chloe asked her children.

"He's in the kitchen."

"He's making chocolate chip pancakes mommy."

"Mom Aunt Lois and Uncle Clark called they said their coming over later with Lara and Jonathan."

"Yay we gonna play."

"Yes but first you guys have to eat and take a bath."

"Awwwww mom."

"Oh yeah Orrick no buts you've been hanging out with uncle Bart a little to much." Chloe smiled while heading to the kitchen.

"Morning Gorgeous." Oliver kissed Chloe.

"Ewwwwww."

Chloe and Oliver laughed at there 3 year old.

"You'll change your mined eventually." Grinned Chloe.

"Hopefully in 50 years." Oliver added

"OLIVER!"

"What I didn't say never." Oliver pointed out.

"Dad Uncle Clark is coming." Orrick told his father.

"Yeah so are all your other Uncles with your aunties."

"We should order pizza." Chloe suggested. "But how many boxes?"

"Get 15, we have to think about Barts stomach." Oliver smirked

"Yes because the way he eats doesn't ever change." Chloe grinned and continued " Do you ever think that this is more than what we ever thought would happen 5 years ago?"

"No this is exactly what we thought." Oliver kissed Chloe sweetly.

* * *

Please review! Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
